


1:30PM

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, minseok calling chanyeol pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Alcohol and Minseok makes Chanyeol remember some memories from the past, recreating some of them.





	1:30PM

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the month of march, supposedly for minseok's birthday (happy late birthday ♡). okay this was originally just good ol frot but then pup yeol is cute.

  
minseok drinking on his own is not an unusual sight whenever he's free from schedule, but today chanyeol walks in on him palming the front his pants, chanyeol freezes in place.   
  
“um.”   
  
he turns his head to the side, unbothered, “join me?”   
  
chanyeol nods, trying not to stare at the not so subtle bulge as he sits on the floor, eating the chips next to the beer cans. they sat quietly for a while before minseok starts talking, chanyeol listens attentively to minseok's worries, drinking until he's feeling a bit woozy.   
  
“looks like you drank a little too much.” he leans on minseok's touch when the latter pats his reddened cheek, “sorry if my problems are a bit too hard to handle.”   
  
minseok chuckles when chanyeol tried to talk and tell him that he's not drunk, chanyeol leans the side of his head on the couch, gazing up at minseok's soft look. he looks better in loose shirts, unstyled hair, and face without make up. chanyeol looks further down and notices that the tent in his sweatpants hasn't ceased, he feels an itch to touch like how he did back then.   
  
it was back in mama era when minseok was the first to touch him, curiousity and sexual frustration had pushed them to touch at each other's body and end up muffling their moans with their mouths. when minseok was conscious about his body and chanyeol keeps on hitting someone with his too long limbs, they were comfortable with each other.   
  
chanyeol had thanked the gods for making minseok a beautiful specimen from the start and now he's really oozing with dominance just by a look.   
  
he was unconsciously nuzzling his face on minseok's knee when the older threads his fingers on chanyeol's hair, “feels nice.”   
  
“what were you thinking about?”   
  
“just something back in the days, when you first kissed me.”   
  
“you mean when you used too much teeth?”   
  
“hyung.” he whines, making minseok laugh.   
  
“that's what i remembered... a lot of biting and tongue.” chanyeol grumbles at the teasing tone, “are you any different now?”   
  
“of course! i've gotten good because of kyungsoo.”   
  
“yeah, kyungsoo's a pretty patient trainer.”   
  
“what am i? a puppy?”   
  
“you could be.” he lifts chanyeol's chin higher, lips inches away from his own. “ _ are you a good boy? _ ”   
  
chanyeol lets out a shaky breath, gulping.   
  
“come here,” minseok releases his chin, patting his thigh. “sit on my lap, pup.”   
  
he practically drops on minseok's lap who grunts, “s-sorry.”   
  
“it's okay.” minseok whispers, cold fingers trailing up chanyeol's shirt, fleeting touches on his faint abs and tickling his sides. “you want to take this off or not?”   
  
chanyeol throws his shirt across the room which earned a judging look from minseok, he bites his lip, “oops?”   
  
“i'll let that pass.” chanyeol jolts when minseok squeezes one of his ass cheeks before slapping playfully, “kiss me.”   
  
he leans down until his forearms are resting on the backrest, caging minseok's stoic face before kissing the corner of his lips. chanyeol wraps his arms loosely around minseok's neck, kissing him properly on the lips, he already feels breathless even if it's just one kiss. maybe it's because it's been years since chanyeol had the opportunity to kiss minseok, it's always jongin and baekhyun who are willing to give him a kiss.   
  
chanyeol deepens the kiss after a few moments, hips sturrering when minseok took charge and licks inside his mouth, minseok is so much better at kissing now. he pulls away to catch his breath, panting and flushing under minseok's stare.   
  
“very good, pup.” he sighs at the feeling of lips grazing his jaw, “was it good?”   
  
“yeah, so much better.” chanyeol voices his thoughts earlier, laughing with minseok.   
  
they kiss some more until chanyeol's grinding his clothed dick on minseok's, biting the latter's lower lip before moaning softly, “minseok hyung.”   
  
minseok pulls chanyeol flush against him, rutting on each other like teenagers and chanyeol remembers that they did this too once when he was really on edge, minseok held him close while he grinds his cock on minseok's tummy.   
  
chanyeol ends up on his back and whining on the back of his hand, the cotton of his pants providing nothing but a bit of relief, he wants to take out their cocks from the confinement but minseok looks insistent on making them come like this.   
  
“hyung, f-fuck i'm close.” he gasps when minseok bites his earlobe, folding chanyeol's body.   
  
“be a good boy and come like this, pup.” minseok groans in his ear, “god, chanyeol. shit—”   
  
  
minseok slumps on top of him after he follows chanyeol's release, catching their breath while holding each other. chanyeol sits them both up, still on minseok's lap, he shamelessly moves his waistband to see the mess he made inside his sweatpants.   
  
“stop.” minseok slaps his hand away when chanyeol tries to do it to him, “just bask in it before i make you clean all the mess.”   
  
soon, junmyeon comes in almost having a heart attack at the sight of minseok's hand shoved in chanyeol's pants.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
